This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-234920, filed Aug. 2, 2000, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus installed in an electrical building such as a substation and, particularly to a hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus having an improved arrangement of various equipments such as the circuit breaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the bus and the iron tower in an air substation have a long life and, thus, are less likely to be renewed in replacing the switch gear apparatus. Therefore, a gear switch apparatus of a high performance and a high reliability is substituted in many cases while effectively utilizing the existing air insulating bus, etc. In order to cope with such a requirement, proposed to date as an equipment for power supply is a hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus prepared by combining a plurality of switch gears for power supply such as an circuit breaker, and a disconnector or a disconnecting switch.
FIGS. 1 and 2 collectively show a general hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus as an example of the hybrid switch gear apparatus, wherein FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram of a general hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus, and FIG. 2 shows the construction of the hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus connecting to the circuit diagram shown in FIG. 1.
The hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus shown in FIG. 2 comprises a plurality of bushings 1-1, 1-2, an circuit breaker 2, a disconnecting switch 3, an earth switch 4, and a current transformer 5.
The circuit breaker 2 includes an enclosure 2C, which is arranged within an electric power station via supporting members 7 such that the axis of the enclosure 2C is parallel to the installing plane within the electric power station. A fixed electrode 2A and a movable electrode 2B capable of contact with the fixed electrode 2A are arranged within the enclosure 2C to constitute the circuit breaker 2. The fixed electrode 2A and movable electrode 2B are arranged on the same axis. An operating mechanism 8 for operating the movable electrode 2B is mounted to one open end of the enclosure 2C, and a bushing 1 having a central conductor 1A-1 connected to the movable electrode 2B is vertically mounted to a cylindrical connecting portion projecting upward from the circumferential surface of the enclosure 2C.
Also, the disconnecting switch 3 includes a cylindrical enclosure 3C, which is mounted within the electric power station via the supporting member 7 such that the axis of the enclosure 3C is perpendicular to the installing plane of the electric power station. A fixed electrode 3A and a movable electrode 3B capable of being moved to contact the fixed electrode 3A are arranged within the enclosure 3C to constitute the disconnecting switch 3. The fixed electrode 3A and the movable electrode 3B are arranged on the same axis. A disconnecting switch operating mechanism 9 for operating the earth switch 4 and the movable electrode 3B is mounted to the circumferential surface of the enclosure 3C. A cylindrical connecting portion projecting upward from the circumferential surface of the enclosure 3C of the disconnecting switch 3 is connected to the other open end of the enclosure 2C via a connecting cylinder 10 having a diameter smaller than that of the other end. Further, a bushing 1-2 including a central conductor 1A-2 connected to the fixed electrode 3A is vertically mounted to the open end positioned above the enclosure 3C.
Further, the current transformer 6 is mounted to the outer circumferential surface of the cylindrical connecting portion of the enclosure 2C, which is mounted to the mounting flange portion of the bushing 1-1 in a manner to surround the central conductor 1A-1. Also, the current transformer 5 is mounted to the outer circumferential surface of the connecting cylinder 10 in a manner to surround a current conductor.
Incidentally, a sealing gas such as a SF6 gas is sealed in the enclosure 2C of the circuit breaker 2 and in the enclosure 3C of the disconnecting switch 3. In this case, the gas spaces of the enclosures 2C and 3C are partitioned by an insulating spacer that also serves to support the conductor arranged in the connecting portion between the enclosure 2C and the enclosure 3C.
In the hybrid type gas insulating switch gear apparatus of the construction described above, the circuit breaker 2 and the bushing 1 are independent of each other. Also, the circuit breaker 2 and the disconnecting switch 3 are housed in the different enclosures 2C and 3C. In addition, the enclosure 2C is installed such that the axis of the enclosure 2C is parallel to the installing plane, and the enclosure 3C is arranged such that the axis of the enclosure 3C is perpendicular to the installing plane. It follows that the entire hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus is rendered bulky and heavy, with the result that a large installing area is required and the apparatus cost is rendered high.
In addition, it is necessary to install two current transformers for the discrimination between an accident in the circuit breaker and another accident in another portion.
FIG. 3 is a circuit diagram of a 1xc2x7xc2xd bus as a layout of a representative substation. Incidentally, the switch gear apparatuses corresponding to the portions surrounded by broken lines, which are shown in FIG. 3, are equal to each other in construction. As shown in the drawing, the switch gear apparatus surrounded by each broken line comprises an circuit breaker 20 and two disconnecting switches 30 arranged to have the circuit breaker 20 sandwiched therebetween such that these circuit breaker 20 and the two disconnecting switches 30 are electrically connected in series. Incidentally, a reference numeral 90 denotes a current transformer.
FIG. 4 is a cross sectional view showing an example of the conventional hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus used as such a 1xc2x7xc2xd type hybrid type switch gear apparatus. Incidentally, it is also possible to use such a hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus for the connection between the bushes of duplicate bus lines, though such bus lines are not shown in the drawing. To be more specific, the circuit breaker 20 arranged in the hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus comprises a fixed electrode 21 and a movable electrode 22 both housed in an enclosure 2C and is opened or closed by an operating mechanism 28.
Disconnecting switches 30A, 30B formed in enclosures 3A, 3B, respectively, are arranged on both sides of the circuit breaker 20. The disconnecting switches 30A, 30B are opened and closed by operating mechanisms 34A, 34B, respectively. Also, the enclosures 3A, 3B are supported by a framework. The circuit breaker 20 and the disconnecting switch 30 are connected to each other via an adapter conductor X housed in a container.
Bushings 1-1, 1-2 are mounted to the enclosures 3A, 3B housing the disconnecting switches 30A, 30B via insulating spacers 60A, 80, respectively, and the internal conductors 1A-1, 1A-2 are connected to the disconnecting switches 30A, 30B, respectively. Further, earth switches 4A, 4B, which are constructed to be capable of being opened and closed by the operating mechanisms 43A, 43B, are arranged between the adapter conductor X and the disconnecting switch 30A and between the adapter conductor X and the disconnecting switch 30B, respectively. Incidentally, each of reference numerals 70A and 70B shown in FIG. 4 represents a current transformer.
It should be noted that, in the conventional hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus described above, the distance between the circuit breaker 20 and the bushing 1-1 and the distance between the circuit breaker 20 and the bushing 1-2 tend to become longer, making it necessary to use a framework for supporting the bushings 1-1, 1-2 and the enclosures 3A, 3B. As a result, the entire apparatus tends to become bulky and heavier, leading to a high manufacturing cost. Also, the construction of the equipment is rendered complex, making it necessary to use various kinds of enclosures. It follows that the operating efficiency is rendered poor in the inspecting stage and in the event of an accident.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus, which permits miniaturizing and decreasing the weight of the entire apparatus and also permits decreasing the manufacturing cost.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus, comprising:
a main enclosure including a first cylindrical section having a base and a second cylindrical section branched from the base, the first and second sections having first and second openings and first and second hollow spaces;
a bushing mounted on the first openings and including a hollow insulating housing having a housing space and a central conductor extended in the hollow insulating housing;
a first insulating spacer provided in the first cylindrical section and configured to separate the first hollow space into first and second segment spaces;
an insulating enclosure mounted to the second opening of the second cylindrical section and including an enclosure space, an insulating gas being sealed in the main enclosure and the insulating enclosure;
a second insulating spacer provided between the insulating enclosure and the second cylindrical section and configured to separate the enclosure space from the second hollow space;
a first fixed electrode electrically connected to the conductor and a first movable electrode which are received in the first cylindrical section to form a disconnecting switch;
an insulating member configured to support the first fixed electrode on the first cylindrical section;
a connecting conductor electrically connected to the first movable electrode of the disconnecting switch, arranged in the first cylindrical section, and including a branched conductor extending in the second cylindrical section;
a main electrode provided in the insulating enclosure;
a second movable electrode provided in the insulating enclosure and configured to be moved to the main electrode and electrically connected to the main electrode and the connecting conductor to form a circuit breaker connected to the disconnecting switch in series;
a current transformer arranged around the second cylindrical section to detect a current flowing through the connecting conductor; and
an earth switch mounted to the first cylindrical section and including a movable counter electrode configured to connect and disconnect the fixed electrode of the disconnecting switch to the ground.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus, comprising:
a main enclosure including a first cylindrical section having a base and second and third cylindrical sections branched from the base, the first, second and third sections having first, second and third openings and first, second and third hollow spaces;
first and second bushings mounted on first and third openings and including first and second hollow insulating housings having housing spaces and central conductors extended in the hollow insulating housing, respectively;
first and second insulating spacers provided in the first and third cylindrical sections and configured to separate the first and second hollow spaces into first and second segment spaces, respectively;
an insulating enclosure mounted to the second opening of the second cylindrical section and including an enclosure space, an insulating gas being sealed in the main enclosure and the insulating enclosure;
a second insulating spacer provided between the insulating enclosure and the second cylindrical section and configured to separate the enclosure space from the second hollow space;
first and second fixed electrode electrically connected to the first and second conductors and first and second movable electrode which are received in the first and third cylindrical sections to form first and second disconnecting switches, respectively;
first and second insulating members configured to support the first and second fixed electrodes on the first and third cylindrical sections, respectively;
a connecting conductor electrically connected to the first and second movable electrode of the first and second disconnecting switches arranged in the first and third cylindrical sections, and including a branched conductor extending in the second cylindrical section;
a main electrode provided in the insulating enclosure;
a second movable electrode provided in the insulating enclosure and configured to be moved to the main electrode and electrically connected to the main electrode and the connecting conductor to form a circuit breaker connected to the first and second disconnecting switch in series, respectively;
a current transformer arranged around the second cylindrical section to detect a current flowing through the connecting conductor; and
first and second earth switch mounted to the first and third cylindrical sections and including a movable counter electrode configured to connect and disconnect the first and second fixed electrodes of the disconnecting switch to the ground.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus, comprising:
a main enclosure including a hollow base section and first and second cylindrical sections branched from the hollow base section, the first and second sections having first and second openings and first and second hollow spaces;
first and second bushings mounted on first and second openings and including first and second hollow insulating housings having housing spaces and central conductors extended in the hollow insulating housing, respectively;
first and second insulating spacers provided in the first and second cylindrical sections and configured to separate the first and second hollow spaces into first and second segment spaces, respectively;
first and second fixed electrode electrically connected to the first and second conductors and first and second movable electrode which are received in the first segment spaces of the first and second cylindrical sections to form first and second disconnecting switches, respectively;
first and second insulating members configured to support the first and second movable electrode on the first and third cylindrical sections, respectively;
a connecting conductor electrically connected to the first and second fixed electrodes of the first and second disconnecting switches, arranged in the first and second cylindrical sections and the hollow base section;
a main electrode provided in the hollow base section;
a second movable electrode provided in hollow base section and configured to be moved to the main electrode and electrically connected to the main electrode and the connecting conductor to form a circuit breaker connected to the first and second disconnecting switch in series, respectively;
current transformers arranged around the first and second cylindrical sections to detect a current flowing through the connecting conductor; and
first and second earth switch mounted to the first and second cylindrical sections and including a movable counter electrode configured to connect and disconnect the first and second fixed electrodes of the disconnecting switch to the ground.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hybrid type gas insulation switch gear apparatus, comprising:
a main enclosure including a first cylindrical section having a base and a second cylindrical section branched from the base of the first cylindrical section, the first and second sections having first and second openings and first and second hollow spaces;
first and second bushings mounted on first and second openings and including first and second hollow insulating housings having housing spaces and central conductors extended in the hollow insulating housing, respectively;
first and second insulating spacers provided in the first and second cylindrical sections and configured to separate the first and second hollow spaces into first and second segment spaces, respectively;
first and second movable electrode electrically connected to the first and second conductors and first and second fixed electrode which are received in the first segment spaces of the first and second cylindrical sections to form first and second disconnecting switches, respectively;
first and second insulating members configured to support the first and second fixed electrodes on the first and third cylindrical sections, respectively;
connecting conductors electrically connected to the first and second fixed electrodes of the first and second disconnecting switches, arranged in the first and second cylindrical sections and-the hollow base section;
a main electrode provided in the base of the first cylindrical section and connected to corresponding one of the connecting conductors;
a second movable electrode provided in the base of the first cylindrical section and configured to be moved to the main electrode and electrically connected to the main electrode and another one of the connecting conductors to form a circuit breaker connected to the first and second disconnecting switch in series, respectively;
current transformers arranged around the first and second cylindrical sections to detect a current flowing through the connecting conductor; and
first and second earth switch mounted to the first and second cylindrical sections and including a movable counter electrode configured to connect and disconnect the first and second fixed electrodes of the disconnecting switch to the ground.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the present invention. The objects and advantages of the present invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.